


SEHO SMUT BUT ABO

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Junmyeon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Sehun cuts his camping trip short for other more important reasons.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	SEHO SMUT BUT ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Since smut gods are kind of shining upon me for the moment I decided to try my hand at the ABO verse for the first time. 
> 
> This piece was written to fulfill a request for SEHO smut.
> 
> Also unedited and unbetaed.

Sehun smelled the sweet smell of peaches and chocolate from a mile away. His head pounded as he ran towards his home, their home. Towards his mate. Trees passing by at a blur, he reached home in no time.

His feet quick, the pace matching his heartbeat _thump thump thump_. He crossed the backyard in three leaps and was on the wrap-around porch in a blink. The familiar sweet scent was intense here, more concentrated making his head dizzy and his eyes gloss over, burning red, bright red of the sunset that loomed behind him.

He toes off his shoes haphazardly then reaches out to open the door, his need to hold his mate so unbearable that he forgets to lock the door behind him and hurries towards where the scent was stronger, towards their room.

He turns around the stairways, past the kitchen and heads straight at the end of the hallway. The door on the right.

He doesn't wait a second more as he turns the doorknob with his shaky hands, his wolf anxiously pacing inside him and pushes the bedroom door open.

He intends to walk in and gather his mate in his arms, give both of them the comfort they needed at that moment but stops in his tracks as he takes in the sight before him.

His mate was on the floor, surrounded by blankets and cushions and his whole wardrobe apparently. Omega's nest. His omega needed him and he was out camping with his friends. His wolf whimpered at the state of his other half.

His tiny mate was on his knees, wearing a big white t-shirt, Sehun’s t-shirt. The piece of clothing too big for his slight built making the t-shirt slide down some, baring his pale shoulder. The hem of the t-shirt was clutched tight in his mouth, between his teeth, soaked with sweat, tears and drool putting his torso and the lower half of his body on plain display for anyone to see, picture perfect bundle of sin.

But the part that made him take a deep breath was what his mate was doing. His pores were bombarded with the sweet smell that was just his mate and drank it in, fuelling his arousal, making his cock hard, maybe harder than he had even been before. He had never seen his omega like this before.... so so needy and whiny and so fucking sinful and wicked as he was now trying to push two glass dildos inside of himself and failing, dripping slick everywhere, miserable and weeping while his little cock was hard and red but nowhere near coming.

Sehun’s pants were tight, tighter, uncomfortable. He called his mate out, he needed to stop this. He needed to provide his mate some relief.

“Jun.”

The cry went unheard amidst the sobs and blabbering that came from his incoherent omega.

The little werebunny couldn’t think or see or do anything else as he was feeling too much. His senses were on overdrive and his body was tingling all over. Every cell of his body was burning, driving him insane.

He needed his mate. He needed Sehun.

He had been trying to satiate his impromptu heat for the past two hours and still nothing. Not even a drop of precum.

He had tried with his fingers before but when even four of them hadn’t been enough he had turned to the one wrist thick dong he had sitting unused at the bottom of his goodie box. It had stimulated him just right but not enough. Never enough. Finally he had resorted to shoving one more, thinner, dildo alongside it, getting the needed friction and stretching but not reaching the orgasm. Never reaching the orgasm.

He had tried them with him on his back first, his hand doing all the work but when it wasn’t enough he moved on his knees, his body twitching with need and had tried to ride them by holding them in his tiny palm. He couldn’t do it either. It was too sloppy, too much slick and his hands were too shaky to get the perfect angle. But he knew. He knew all of these were just that. Excuses. His body needed Sehun. And his body needed Sehun right now.

His vision was blurry with the frustrated tears that were filling up his eyes, his teeth gritted around Sehun’s t-shirt. That’s all he had. His clothes. The moment his heat has hit, he had gathered everything that smelled like his mate, his body on autopilot, a slave to mating instinct.

Mint and Pine. Sehun’s pillow, their comforter, Sehun’s dirty clothes that were in the washing hamper set aside for the laundry day. He had chosen the t-shirt from that unwashed pile. The mint and pine was stronger there and he needed to surround himself with everything Sehun at the moment because his mate wasn’t supposed to return till midnight today and he had to survive somehow by then.

His one hand grabbed his slightly swollen breast and squeezed it trying to satisfy the need and his other hand was still holding the dildos when he heard his mate calling his name. He screwed his eyes shut. He was going crazy now. He was hearing things. He lets out an infuriated mewl and his hips go erratic on the toys, sloppier, slick dripping down his hand and onto Sehun’s clothes beneath him.

“JUN!” This time Sehun sees the change happening. He watches as Jun opens his eyes and blinks hard, teardrops nestled on his eyelashes falling, down down his flushed cheeks and depositing on the already soaked through t-shirt. Sehun saw the moment the recognition hit because Jun went still. Statue still. Before Jun’s body spasmed once, his cock spurting and his hole gushing slick at the same time. Sehun reached forward to do something, anything and Jun’s body unfurled too, slowly as he moved, his hands outstretched, reaching for the taller, reaching for comfort.

Sehun’s groan of arousal bounced through the messy room as Jun flung himself at him, clawing his away up and locking his limbs around the taller in a vice grip. Sehun quickly moved his hands and placed them on Jun’s ass, securing the toys sliding out of his hole due to the slick. Jun sobbed in his neck, his tiny body still going through the aftershock of the unpredicted and prolonged orgasm. Sehun tightens his arm around him.

The vision of Jun coming because of a single word from him would be imprinted on Sehun’s mind for the rest of his existence. The sobs quietened as he held Jun closer, his body automatically releasing the alpha pheromones to placate the animal inside Jun. Coaxing it, surrounding it, making it feel safe and loved.

“Jesus.” Sehun’s voice was hoarse as he felt the slick sliding down his hands and listened to it dripping on the wooden floor in a spasmodic pattern matching the cadence of convulsing body of his omega.

“Sehun Sehun Sehun...” His name was repeated in his ears by Jun’s melodic voice.

“I am here. I am here, sweetheart.” He assured the omega as he went down on his knees to lay down Jun on the disorganized makeshift bed of clothes and pillows.

“Nononononono...” Jun’s reaction was immediate as he tightened his arms around Sehun’s neck, his heels digging into Sehun’s lower back. Sehun understood. He understood the need well. Too well.

He changed his stance and manoeuvred himself so that he was the one laying down, his torso on the pillows that were piled against the wall, with Jun on top of him. The omega still taking deep breaths, sniffing him but his body stayed taut, not relaxing even an inch. Sehun’s hands tightened on Jun’s ass, pushing the dildos inside, more firmly and the alpha felt the smaller exhale shakily.

“S-Sehun.” His name was moaned and Sehun’s cock twitched in his pants.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Sehun’s response made the omega grind his hips, his needy hole looking for some friction from the fake cocks. Sehun assisted by thrusting them making Jun shake his head. No. This was not working.

“Help me, p-please. Please.” Sehun kissed his omega’s forehead, lips lingering, and pheromones overwhelming.

“Whatever you want, Jun. Anything.” His wolf rumbled inside his chest, the vibrations of it passing through their connected bodies. Jun whimpered and tucked tighter around him. Sehun’s hand picked up speed, moving the dildos faster.

Jun raises up a bit, leans back enough to see his mate’s eyes. Red orbs, aflame, met his cooler emerald ones. “You. Want you, alpha.” Jun whispers before clashing their lips in a searing kiss that lits every cell of his body on fire, his bunny going feral inside him, writhing. The werebunny didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but when he came to his senses he was on his back with his mate hovering over him.

Jun moves his hands, swiftly helping rid Sehun off his shirt. Skin to skin contact. That’s what he needed. He admires his mate, hard everywhere he was soft, touches all over, skims the muscles with possessive fingers driving Sehun crazy.

“Let me see you.” Whether it was a plea or a command, Jun reacted by letting his arms fall above his head. Sehun didn’t wait a second more and pushed his now ruined white t-shirt up, up and looping it around Jun’s wrists loosely in a pseudo knot. “Hold it for me, sweetheart.” Jun did, clutched the piece of clothing tightly like his life depended on it, maybe it did too because he felt like he was going to combust any second now.

“Look at these.” Jun looked at Sehun cupping his breasts. “They are filling up now.” His mate observes and Jun squirms, he wants to hide, his cheeks warming up as he watches Sehun lean down and take one nipple in his mouth. Warm and so so good while his other nipple gets a rougher treatment as it is pinched tightly. He arches his back, his legs unyielding around Sehun’s tapered waist. More slick trickling from his hole, around the toys and onto the floor making a mess.

He humps his hips up into Sehun’s still clothed member and Sehun straightens up, his big palms enveloping Jun’s tiny waist, stopping him, making him still. “Patience, little bunny.” Sehun is asking too much from him. Too much. And he conveys so by whining, his eyes tearing up.

“Alpha.” His cry is not given attention to as Sehun takes his sweet time to caress his body all over, light touches but their impact powerful, leaving Jun breathless. By the time Sehun reaches below Jun’s waist, his tiny cock is red, hard and Jun is in pain. Sehun grabs his cock, the strokes hard, merciless making him leak precum. When he is about to come Sehun lets go. Jun drops his head on the pillow letting out a frustrated cry.

“I am removing them now, sweetheart, hold on.”

Jun is not ready. Jun is not ready to feel the emptiness that his hole feels when the toys are taken out at once, the motion slow but firm. His insides clench around nothing as more slick gushes out. Sehun hisses. “Look at the mess you made, omega.” He dips his finger in the already gaping hole, swirling his finger inside. Jun’s legs fall away at the sensation. Not enough.

“More.” This time his request is heard clearly as his mate replaces one finger with three and the omega sighs, moving his hips in slight increments as the long, thick fingers probe him. Not deep enough. “More.”

“More?” Sehun asks, to be clear, to heed the warning because he won’t stop now but Jun nods, his arms trembling in anticipation. He groans as Sehun slowly, carefully inserts his pinky inside, stretching, moving in and out, in and out matching his hips. When Sehun feels the omega get frenzied enough on the rhythm, eyes screwed shut and lips parted, he slides his thumb in, the pliant muscles easily accommodating his palm and then wrist. Sehun makes a choked sound in his throat. His wolf goes wild inside of him as he moves his finger to make a fist.

Sehun watches as his omega’s eyes shoot open when he starts to rotate his fist around, clockwise then anticlockwise, not strokes but just movement. Sehun’s eyes stay fixated on the visible bulge his fist is making in the omega’s belly though, moving slightly, changing its shape with every movement he made inside. He feels the inner muscles tightening around his hand first and then comes the violent thrashing as he rips his hand out of the stretched hole, a clear spray of slick following it. His omega shuddered violently in his arms, while he held him through the orgasm, his hands roaming the small body, pacifying the omega, assuring him of his alpha’s presence.

Jun comes to his senses, his previously glowing eyes, a cloudy emerald now. He looks at Sehun inspecting his hole, fingers fluttering about, making him jerk away.

“You’re so loose, sweetheart.” Sehun says patting the puffy rim. Twice. Then he proceeds to unbutton his pants and get them out of the way, the beast inside him a little docile as his mate was not wild with need anymore. His eyes jerk up as he hears a sob coming from Jun, the tiny frame wracking from the intensity of it. The change in the air is instantaneous as Sehun’s protective instinct goes into overdrive.

“Jun, what’s wrong?” Did he go too far? Did he hurt his omega? Sehun’s wolf paced inside him, anxiously as he reached forward to touch his mate. Jun moved away, sliding up on the pillows, his tied hands coming between his legs to hide his hole.

“I ruined it. I know it.” Jun’s voice came garbled through the sobs but Sehun understood them fine. He always did.

“Ruined what, sweetheart?” His voice soft, coaxing the omega to talk, to tell, his hands hovering above his mate’s body, not touching yet.

“My hole. It’s l-loose now.” Another sob. “Broken.”

At first Sehun didn’t get what was happening, his eyebrows furrowed in question and panic as saw his mate curl around himself in despair and suddenly his forehead clears of the wrinkles.

“Jun, it’s not broken. See.” Sehun holds Jun’s tied wrists in his one hand as he pushes two fingers of his other hand inside Jun. “See.” He massages the warm, silky inner walls making them leak slick on his finger. “It’s not loose either, sweetheart. It’s perfect. For me.” And it was too because Sehun was big, bigger even by the standard of wolves so it was good that his mate was stretched and ready.

“It’s n-not?” Jun asks, his eyes wide, tears still shining in them. Sehun couldn’t help but lean forward and peck his pouting lips. He shakes his head.

“Let me show you.” This time it’s Jun who is confused. His alpha picks him up in his arms and stands up in one smooth motion. Jun’s squeak echoes in their bedroom as they make their way towards.... the ornate mirror that sat in the corner, the metal edges glinting in the moonlight coming from the windows.

Sehun grabs the cushioned wing chair and moves it around so that it’s sitting in front of the mirror. Then he plants himself on the chair, his lap full of his omega. He settles Jun on top of him, facing the mirror, his legs are grabbed and spread wide. He takes a look at his hole for the first time and flushes all over, a pretty pink.

“Keep the legs open, Jun.” This time it’s a command and the werebunny recognizes it so as he slots his feet on and over the armrests. They both groan as the omega’s hole drips slick over Sehun’s hard cock. Sehun’s cock twitches as he palms Jun’s breasts roughly, the nipples peeking between his fingers.

“Touch me, Omega.”

Jun’s hands reach down of his own volition, bypassing his own hard member, his eyes on the mirror, mesmerized. He gathers some slick from his leaking hole in his palms and uses that to stroke Sehun’s cock. Slow, lazy strokes. Sehun’s moan in his omega’s ear spurred Jun on. He tried and tried but his fingers couldn’t sheath the girthy cock.

Sehun needed to be inside his mate now. His cock was already leaking with the strokes but he needed more. He grabbed the base of his cock, his hand over Jun’s smaller one. He hears Jun’s sharp intake of breath when his cockhead catches on Jun’s rim. The smaller lets his head drop on his shoulder as he slowly slides up the omega’s hole. The fit is tight but not painful or uncomfortable if the omega’s moan was anything to go by.

“Watch, Jun. Watch how well you take me.” Sehun watches too as his omega’s eyes snap open ogling his cock slowly disappear inside him. When he is inside fully, to the hilt, the omega’s walls flutters around him making him twitch. They both observe as the omega’s belly bulges up with the cock and Sehun moves his hand to stroke it.

“I am going to put pups in here now, sweetheart.” Sehun was at his limit already and with that sentence he lets go. He holds Jun’s thighs in his palms and picks him up, dropping him on his cock. The omega moans his eyes fluttering shut. But Sehun is quick to remind. He thrusts up at the same time he drops the omega down making the smaller squeak and tremble, eyes now wide open again, rapt on the moving cock.

Jun rides his alpha’s cock with abandon as they both try to reach their climax together. Sehun’s cock massaging his soft, spongy spot with every thrust and he reaches with his tied hands and cups his swaying breasts. They move together like that and Jun comes first, his cock spurting cum on his stomach, his body twitching and his eyes glassy as his womb opens up, warm and welcome for his mate’s rapidly growing knot.

Sehun groans as the walls around him go taut, accommodating his knot. He gives a few more thrusts making the omega cry out till he can’t move at all and the knot nestles up snugly into the omega’s womb. He holds the now passive omega as his cock spurts streaks of cum inside, painting the walls white from inside, filling him up to the brim. He watches as slick and cum drips out of the hole, around his cock and down on the wooden floor.

His omega moves then, the small hands going down, down and towards the juncture where his cock disappeared inside his hole and gathers some leaking cum and slick on his fingers. Their eyes meet in the mirror, clouded green ones on the fiery red ones as Jun brings up the coated fingers to his mouth and licks them off triggering another unexpected orgasm out of Sehun.

They stay like that, slotted together, till the moon reaches its pinnacle in the midnight sky, their sweat covered bodies glinting in the warm moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the summary are whack but we aren't here for that anyway, right?


End file.
